kissed after dark
by alexis may carter
Summary: im really bad at summaries :P so i guess u will just have to read and find out :D


Chapter 1

My mom and I sat silently in the car, driving home from the lake. It was late. My dad had gone home yesterday……FBI business. Right now, I wish I had gone with him. Even though my mom and I are close, she just sometimes makes me want to scream.

I had a dream last, my mother and I in our car driving, and we got in a terrible accident and I was the only one to survive. I woke up screaming after the nightmare and hadn't been to shake it since. I explained most of it to my mom, who thought it was just another dream. But I just couldn't shake the thoughts away. She would grow angry the more I talked about it. We were silent in the car, the two of us angry at each other.

Truly, I didn't want to fight, she was my mom, but I wasn't ready to cave either, I had a strong feeling about this. She would be the one to talk first, I thought, not me. I sighed, not wanting to fight with her anymore. I love her but she's not being supportive!

"Danica, I'm sorry for how I acted earlier. It just took me off guard, and I just got mad that you thought this dream of yours would come true. Do you forgive me?" She asked.

"Mom, it's okay, and I don't like it when we fight." I told her.

"I'm truly sorry." She said.

"It's okay." I assured her.

We sat in silence for a very long time. My mom turned on the radio to fill the empty silence. We drove a long time. Then suddenly, out of no where, something jumped in front of us. I was scared and confused! I didn't know what to do!

The dear's eyes widened, frozen with fear. I knew instantly that it wouldn't move. "Mom!" I shouted, pointing straight ahead. She turned to swerve away from the dear. She turned right into the lake we had been swimming in together, less then an hour ago.

We were sinking now. Water started seeping in and I panicked with fear, fear so dominant that it controlled me, I couldn't move! Before I could actually process that I was going to die, my mothers were pushing me out her door. It was only enough time for me to escape, the pressure locking in my beloved mother.

Once I was out the current of the car took me under. Trying to swim up for breath, my head hit something and all was dark. My life flashed before my eyes. I was going to die at the age of 14. I thought.

A half hour later I woke in a hospital bed, a boy my age that I had never seen before was at the foot of my bed, my dad was in a chair next to me and an older man was leaning against the doorway. The room was mostly white, the TV was going, a football game was on. When I spoke I found my throat hoarse.

"Dad," I croaked. I almost forgot the reason I was there, but then reality hit me when I saw my wet clothes in the corner. The reason why I almost forgot was because of the boy, he was so handsome, he had black hair that went a little past his ears and fell near his eyes, and his eyes were and electric, icy blue.

The man at the door was either the doctor or the boys father, I assumed the boys dad. But he had thick blonde hair with brown eyes, he looked at least my father's age, which was 40, and the expression on his face made me uncomfortable, he looked seriously worried.

My father's short light brown hair was messy, like he had just gotten up from a nap, his hazel eyes, red from tears and full of sorrow; you could see tear stains on his cheeks.

"Danica, do you remember what happened?" My dad asked quietly. I flinched, not wanting to remember. The last image I had of my mom flashed before my eyes. Her face was full of concern and determination. Then I remembered all the water creeping in, the dear, my nightmare!

"The dear, the dear jumped in the road. Mom tried not to hit it but she went into the water!" I took in a painful, loud gasp. I was shaking now.

"It's okay sweetie, Luckily Andrew and Jim were out on a walk. Andrew pulled you out." His hand moved over to the sad boy. I knew he was mourning for me.

"Thank you." A quick smile appeared on my face and then dropped. I really wish they had saved my mom instead of me……


End file.
